Rubaru
by DivaNims
Summary: Tried on almost all couples here is the time for Abhirika
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Tried on almost all couples so here is time for Abhirika ...should i continue ?**

* * *

**IN MUMBAI **

**In a bunglow... A lady was sitting and was crying with pains she had got ...blood and bruises all over her body ...her head had sevral marks of being hurt her eyes swollen and blood from her lips...She cried in pain...and a man grabbed her hairs and pulled them**

"Ye khaana banaya hai tune ,Isey tu khaana kehti hai...Khaana hai ye...itna namak daala jaata hai "

"Aah...Sushant... Sushant... please mujhe chhod do mujhse galati ho gayi mujhe mujhe maaf kar do chhoti si galati ho gayi "

Sushant further grabbed her hairs and tightened his grip

Sushant: Galati isey tu galati kehti hai ...itna sara namak khaane me isko galati kehti hai tu ruk...

**He got up and went to the kitchen and got the entire jar of salt and poured it on to the plate **

Sushant : Le khaa isey...khaa (making her eat up all the salt )...

**She had no option but she cried .**

Sushant: Aainda agar aisi galati ki toh abhi toh sirf ek barni namak thoosa hai tere muh mein ...kal ko ek barni zeher thoos dunga samjhi...

**He threw the jar and left from the house ...The women had no other option but to cried but she was in a habit and she got up cleaned all the mess and again started working...this was her daily course ...first getting beaten,then cleaning up the mess,again getting ready to be beaten...**

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT **

**It was a knock at the door...her fear her husband Sushant had returned...she opened the door...Sushant was there but another man was also there along with them **

Sushant: Taarika...jao jaake wo le aao...aur inse milo ye mere boss Mr Karna

Karna: Hello

Taarika(joining palms): Namaste

Sushant: Jao wo le aao

She went inside and got a bottle of Beer for them .Both of them took the drink and after sometime

Sushant: Taarika

Taarika came to them

Taarika: Haan

Sushant: Ye mere ...boss...hain Taarika... inko le jao apne saath ...kamre mein

Taarika: Kya

Sushant: Khush... khush kar do inhe

Taarika: Ye tum kya keh rahe ho ...main aisa hargiz nahi karungi..

Sushant came to him and grabbed her hairs and slapped her and took her to the room

Sushant: Aise kaise nahi karti tu...(slapped her)...Tujhe sirf wahi karna hai jo main kahunga samjhi

Taarika touched his feet and pleaded him

Taarika: Sushant... please Sushant aisa mat karo...tum jitna chaaho mujhe maar lo par please mere saath aisa mat karo

**Sushant pushed her back and hit her very strong **

**Taarika was crying and she sobbed in pain after sometime Karna entered the room...Taarika made many efforts to save herself from being raped but all in vain she was raped ... **

**This happened many times for many weeks everytime she was being abused... and assaulted .Her morning started from Sushant's evil work...and the day ended with the same**

* * *

**One fine day **

**Sushant was with one of his suitcase and a bag **

Sushant: Main 6 mahine ke liye tour pe jaa raha hun... bhaaji tarkaari kharidne ke alawa agar tumne is ghar se kadam bhi bahar rakha na...toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga samjhi tum

Taarika nodded her head

Sushant: Aur haan zyaada hoshiyar mat banna ek aadmi...architect aayega ghar ke renovation ke liye us se sirf utni hi baat karna jitni ki zaruri ho samjhi tum

Taarika noded

Sushant came to her and grabbed her mouth ,cheeks

Sushant: Bhagwan ne zabaan di hai na tumhe

Taarika: Haan...Aah dard ho raha hai Sushant...

Sushant(evil smile): shukra manao Karan sir ka jo is dard se tumhe 6 mahine ke liye nijaat mil rahi hai...

**He went from there **

**After sometime in the day time .A knock was heard on the door **

"Mrs Taarika Verma"

Taarika: Jee aap

"Main Abhijeet Shrivastava, wo Sushant ji ne kaha tha ghar ke renovation ke liye "

Taarika: Haan haan andar aaiye

Abhijeet: AC on kar dengi zara bahot garmi hai

Taarika: Jee zarur

Abhijeet : Aur apne ghar ka blue print le aaiye

Taarika went inside and got the blueprint

**Abhijeet looked at the blueprint and saw many things **

Abhijeet: Aapka ghar dekhna chaahta hun

Taarika: Aaiye main dikhati hun

**She made him visit the house and see it...Abhijeet for the first time noticed the bruises and swollen parts of her body as well as the marks on her forhead **

Abhijeet: Bura mat maaniye par ye chot

Taarika covered her hand under her Sari

Taarika: Seedhiyon se gir gayi thi

Abhijeet: Oh accha...

Taarika: Aapka kaam khatam hua?

Abhijeet: Jee ...?

Taarika: Aaj ka aapka kaam khatam hua na

Abhijeet: Je haan lekin kyun

Taarika: Aap jaiye yahan se

Abhijeet: Jee...?

Taarika: Aap please please jaiye yahan se please

Abhijeet: Accha thik hai main chalta hun...kal phir aaunga namaste

Taarika: Namaste !

Abhijeet went from there


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Such a great response to the first chapter of this story ...thank you so much guys and Coco girl...it's very easy creating an account**

**First u should have a gmail acvount then you need to set up the password u want and then done the account gets created just like fb **

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Tarika was busy making food for Herself when someone rang the doorbell... She opened the door and was shocked to see Sushant at the door**

Sushant: Ye chehre par hawaiyan kyun udi hui hain?Bhoot ko dekh liya kya tumne ?

Taarika: Nahi wo tum...

Sushant gets inside and keeps his bag aside

Taarika: Tumhara 6 mahine ka tour tha na toh ...

Sushant: Hmm cancel ho gaya (came near to Taarika)... main haath muh dho kar 5 minute mein aaya 5 minute ke andar khana laga dena warna(clutches her hairs)...

After sometime

Taarika goes to her room where Sushant was waiting for him

Sushant : Pure 1 minute 12 second late ho tum...

Taarika: Wo... main ...

Sushant came to him and clutched her hairs and throws her head strongly against the wall

Taarika: Sushant please Sushant...

Sushant: Dubara mujhe khana ek second bhi late nahi chahiye samjhi

Tears rolled by her cheeks and she nodded her head

Sushant: Hmm...ab khadi mat raho parso khana khana parso...chalo...

Taarika served the food .He ate it after his meals

Sushant: Tumhe khana nahi khana ?Haan khana nahi khaogi toh kaise chalega haan...chalo khana lao

Taarika: Main le lungi dusri thaali me

Sushant: Dusri thaali me kyun is thaali me kya burai hai haan ?Bolo ?Common.. isi thaali me khaogi tum...(came closer to her)Wo kya hai na darling ek thaali me khaane se pyaar badhta hai...Parso apne liye isi me khana

The Plate looked extremely messy bu Taarika had no other option else to listen to what he said...She served the food for herself in the same plate..

* * *

**AFTER A FEW DAYS **

**IN THE AFTERNOON **

**Abhijeet again knocked the opens it **

Abhijeet: Kaam ke liye designs lene honge...blueprint ek baar phir deejiye

Taarika: Aap andar aaiye main deti hun

She brought the blueprint for him ...Abhijeet again noticed the marks and her swollen parts

Abhijeet: Ye chot abhi tak theek nahi hui kya ?

Taarika(ignoring his question): Aur kuchh chahiye aapko ?

Abhijeet: Nahi theek hai...Haan ek glass paani laa deejiye

Taarika brought water for she offered water to him he saw the burn marks on her hands

Abhijeet: Ye haathon pe jalne ke nishan kaise hain ?

Taarika: Khaana banate samay jal gaya tha

Abhijeet: Aa... accha ghar ke kamro ka paint change karna chaahti hain aap ya yahi rehne dena chaahti hain

Taarika: Wo sab aapko Sushant batayenge ...

Abhijeet: Furniture me kuchh changes ...

Taarika: Sushant se puchh leejiyega

Abhijeet: Ek baat kahun main Mrs Verma

Taarika: Jee

Abhijeet: Naa toh ye nishaan gas se jalne ke hain naa hi wo soojan seedhiyon se girne ki wajah se bani hai aap bata kyun nahi deti sach kya hai ho sakta hai main aapki kuchh madat kar sakun

Taarika: Dekhiye aap yahan pe kaam karne aate hain...aap apna kaam keejiye aur jaiye mere jism pe nishaan kyun bane hain kisliye bane hain is se aapka koi lena dena nahi ...ye meri neeji zindagi hai

Abhijeet: Dekhiye main to bas

Taarika: Aapka kaam khatam ho gaya ho toh aap jaa sakte hain

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT **

**Sushant had returned from office but he was drunk she opened the door ...**

Taarika: Paani laun tumhare liye...

Sushant clutches her hair once again

Sushant: Toh kya bhajan karegi...laa Sa*** paani..Aur vo bees laakh de mujhe

Taarika:Kaunse 20 laakh Sushant

Sushant slaps him and hits her head to the wall

Sushant: Kaunse bees laakh haan ?(hits her) tu puchhti hai kaunse 20 laakh ...Vahi jo tere baap ne shaadi se pehle bole the(slapped her) yaad aaya kuchh kaunse bees laakh haa(slaps her and hits her badly)yaad aaya ki nahi ...Us buddhe ne mujhe mere paise nahi diye ...kahan hain vo bees laakh bol...(slaps)...bolti kyun Nahi

Taarika was crying in pain...

Sushant: Apne baap se bol ki wo mujhe kal ke kal 20 lakh dega ...samjhi

Taarika: Kahan se laayenge wo itne rupaye ek saath

Sushant(beating her): Wo sab mujhe nahi pata mujhe mere paise chahiye samjhi...

* * *

**AFTER A FEW DAYS **

**Abhijeet came to Taarika's house for his work...he had the habbit of seeing the bruises and swelling on her body but now he couldn't bear further**

Abhijeet: Taarika ji aap hadd karti hain wo aapko itni takleef dete hain aur chup chaap aap sehen karti rehti hain kyun?

Taarika:Dekhiye maine kaha hai aapse aap meri niji zindagi me dakhal mat dedjiye please apna kaam keejiye please

Abhijeet: Taarika ji samajhti kyun nahi aap zamaanaa itna aage badh chuka hai aapki ek Complaint se aapke pati ko jail ho sakti hai pata hai aapko

Taarika: Dekhiye mujhe koi police complaint nahi karni aap se request hai please apna kaam keejiye please

Abhijeet: Dekhiye Taarika ji...

But before he could speak further .Taarika felt her head spinning and he noticed this and held her

Abhijeet made her sit

Abhijeet: Taarika ji aap baithiye baithiye...please aur aaram keejiye

But Taarika felt something uneasy so she went to the washroom...she was vomiting... and Abhijeet noticed

Abhijeet: Taarika ji aapki tabyay theek nahi hai main doctor ko phone karun..han...aap..

Taarika: Aap meri fikar mat keejiye Abhijeet ji please jaiye yahan se please for god sake

Abhijeet : Dekhiye aap doctor ko zarur dikhayengi please

Taarika: Main apna khayal rakh lungi aap jaiye please

Abhijeet left from there

* * *

**IN THE EVENING **

**Sushant returns back home ...As usual he was about to hit Taarika when Taarika stopped him**

Taarika : Sushant ..please main maa banne wali hun

Sushant left the flower vase in his hand

Sushant: Kya kaha tumne tum...tum maa banne wali ho sach hai na ye haan haan

Taarika : Haan

Sushant held her hand and made her sit

Sushant: Sit sit why are you so scared...haan baitho baitho...tum maa banne wali ho ye baat pehle kyun nahi kahi tumne haan...aur ab se tum ghar ka koi kaam nahi karogi and i promise ab haath nahi uthaunga main tumpe...Humara BETA hi hoga na...haina. .haan..bolo dekho BETA hi hona chahiye haina Taarika... kal hum doctor ke paas chalenge haan is baar beta hi hona chahiye pichle 3 baar jaise nahi haan...warna tum jaanti ho main kya karunga...haina...beta hoga na humara

Taarika noded her head with tears and also crying as she knew what was going to happen


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Thank you for such response ...**

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**Sushant and Taarika had came back from the hospital...Sushant hits her again **

Sushant : Is baar bhi ladki tujhe ek kamaane waale ko janam dene ke liye keh raha hun aur tune phir se ek khaane waali ko apni kokh me rakh liya hai

He clutched her hairs and again hits her and slapped on her face

Sushant: Tu jaanti hai na iska kya natija hoga ...Nahi nahi...ek aur khaane wali bardasht nahi kar sakta main...

**He picked up a flower vase and came near Taarika**

Taarika: Nahi Sushant please aisa mat karo...please...tumne mere teen bacchon ki jaan li hai please mujhe isey janam dene do please kuchh mat karo main tumhare haath jodti hun pair padti hun please

Sushant: Taarika... main ek beti afford nahi kar sakta samjhi tum...tumse kaha tha ki mujge tumhari kokh mein is baar sirf ladka chahiye...lekin Nahi maani na tum...ab saza toh tumhe milegi

He came near her

Taarika: Nahi nahi Sushant please nahi...

**And he threw the vase on Taarika's head .Taarika's head started spinning and blood came out from her head she fell unconscious...**

* * *

**FEW DAYS AFTER **

**Abhijeet came to her home again..She opened the door ...Abhijeet saw her with the bandage on her head and the fingerprints of a big hand on her cheeks he also saw her eyes swollen up and her hands with marks of burns made by came inside **

Abhijeet: Taarika ji ye sab..

Taarika: Main aapke liye paani lekar aati hun

Abhijeet: Taarika ji ek minute...please kuchh aur naa sahi mujhe insaniyat ke naate baat karne deejiye...Taarika ji main nahi jaanta ki aap chhup kyun hain...kya wajah hai...lekin ek baar himmat karke police ko khabar karne ki koshish keejiye...kuchh aur na sahi ...maana ki main aapka koi nahi lagta lekin ek insaniyat ka rishta hai humara... please mujhe bataiye...ho sakta hai ki main aapki madat kar sakun... please... kyunki is haalat mein main kisi aurat ko nahi dekh sakta please share keejiye mujhse

**Taarika had tears in her eyes and she broke down crying... Abhijeet made her sut on the sofa... she was still crying ...he got up and filled water for Taarika and gave it to her .Taarika drank the water**

Taarika: Main shuru se hi M.P ke ek chhote se sheher "Beena " me padi badhi hui hun...wahan hume kabhi nahi sikhaya jata tha unchi aawaz mein bolna baat bhar karna... Sushant ek accha ladka hai ye sochke mere maa baap ne byaah diya mujhe yahan...yahan aane se pehle main bhi yahi sochti thi ki chhota sahi lekin khushiyon bhara aangan hoga tab tak maine Sushant ka asli chehra nahi dekha tha...phir dheere dheere uska chahra badalne laga chhoti chhoti baat pe wo gussa kar deta tha aur phir ek din usne mere saamne us dahej ki baat ki jo mere maa baap usey denewale they ye sochke ki humari beti ke kaam ayega unka diya paisa lekin main jaanti thi ki itni badi rakam dena unke bas mein nahi tha tab se Sushant ka gussa aur badh gaya aur dhire dhire usinsaan nahi balki insaan ke roop me jaanvar...Itna bada jaanvar ki 4 baar 4 baar usne meri maasum bacchion ko ...(and she started crying)...

Abhijeet: Aapne apne maa baap ko khabar karne ki koshish nahi ki ?

Taarika: Jab shadi karke koi maa baap apni beti ko sasural bhejte hain toh wo ye sochte hain ki unki beti ko itna sukh mile ki wo maike ko bhool jaaye... mere maa baap ki bhi yahi ummeed thi...Jis umar mein mujhe unki seva karni chahiye... kya us umar mein ye sab jaanke unhe dukh nahi hoga ?Apni bachi hui zindagi mein pachtava hoga unhe ki unhone kaise meri shadi is janwar se kar di...? Agar meri ye haalat unhe dikhi to jeete jee mar jayenge vo...Pehle hi apne ek bete ko ek car accident mein kho chuke hain vo aur ab ye sab. ...

Abhijeet: Aur aap itni takleef mein hone ke bawjood unhe kuchh nahi bata rahi kya is baat se vo dukhi nahi honge...?Boliye?...

Taarika: Bataega kaun unhe ?Yahan koi meri cheekh pukaar sunne wala nahi hai...aur main khud unhe nahi bataungi... toh kaun batayega unhe... kam se kam is bhram mein hi sahi ki main khush hun apne ghar ye sochke wo log chain se to hain...aur farz keejiye ki main ek basr unse keh bhi doon lekin ek baar agar ghar laut gayi toh Aapko pata hai ye samaaj bahot kathor hai...isey kisi ki haalat se koi farak nahi padta... sab mere maa baap ko aaye roz taane suna suna ke...shayad unki jaan hi le le

Abhijeet kept his hand on her hand

Abhijeet: Dekhiye Taarika ji mujhe ye toh nahi samajh nahi aa raha ki aapki baat sunkar kya bolun ?lekin Taarika ji agar aap chaahen to kya main aapki koi madat karun?

Taarika : Nahi Abhijeet ji aap please mere liye takleef mat leejiye...

Abhijeet: Takleef ki koi baat hi nahi hai agar kisi bhi tarah main aapko nyaay dilaane mein kaam aa sakun toh...Aap kahen toh main police ya phjr lawyer se baat karun ?

Taarika: Nahi Abhijeet ji aapko meri itni parwah hai...wahi kaafi hai mere liye

**There was silence for sometime .But then suddenly Abhijeet's eyes fell on her burn marks ...**

Abhijeet: Arey ye haath pe jalne ke jo nishan hain aapne inhe theek karne ki koshish nahi ki ...

Taarika: Fayda nahi hai...ye zakham phir wahi lag jaayenge... nishan wahin pad jayenge

Abhijeet got up and he saw first aid box on other side of the kitchen in a shelf he got it from there ...He took out the first aid and took Taarika's hand in his hand and started applying first aid on it ...

Abhijeet: Taarika ji jab tak inhe zakhmo ko theek nahi karne ki koshish karengi ye thik nahi honge aur agar ye thik nahi huye toh aur bhi zyada dard hoga...aur aapko khud inhe theek karna hoga bhagwan kabhi aapko kisi masihe se "rubaru" nahi karwayenge...jab tak aap inhe khud theek nahi karengi koi masiha koi vaid inhe theek nahi karega

Taarika: Jee main samjhi nahi

Abhijeet: Main yahi kehna chaahta hun Taarika ji ki koshish karne mein koi burai nahi hai ...aur ye koshish main ya koi aur nahi karega kyunki ho sakta hai ki aaj main aapki madat karne ke liye aapke saamne hun lekin agar kal ko main nahi aa paya toh in zakhmo ko aapko hi theek karna hoga. .pehel aapko hi karni hogi...himmat karni hogi aapko...

He again started healing her

Abhijeet: Ye dekhiye kitna soojh gaya hai ...

Abhijeet was healing her and she looked at him

_**O re manva tu toh bawra hai **_

_**Tu hi jaane tu kya sochta hai **_

_**Tu hi jaane tu kya sochta hai baawre **_

**_Kyun dikhaye sapne tu sote jaagte _**

**_Jo barse sapne boond boond _**

**_Naino ko moond moond _**

**_Kaise main kahun Dekh na sakun anjanae raaste _**

**_Goonja sa hai koi iktara iktara _**

**_Goonja sa hai koi iktara _**

* * *

**IN THE EVENING **

**Sushant had returned back and Taarika was concentrating on the words said by Abhijeet**

Sushant: Taarika... Taarika..

Taarika: Jee

Sushant(taking off his shoes ): Wo lekar aao

Taarika: Nahi

Sushant: Kya kya... kya kaha tune ...?

Taarika: Yahi ki aaj aap nahi piyenge

Sushant came near to him and clutched her hairs once again

Sushant: Kya boli tu...mujhe naa bolti hai haan Mujhe naa bolti hai

Taarika: Aap nahi piyenge pikar aap haivan ban jaate hain

Sushant slaps her

Sushant: Mujhse zaban ladaigi Sushant se zabaan ladaigi...haan

**He took one of his shoe and started beating Taarika with it.**

* * *

**The night was again filled with pain and suffering...**

**NEXT MORNING **

**Sushant had left for the office...and Abhijeet again knocked Taarika's door .Taarika knew that it would be Abhijeet **

Taarika: Darwaza khol ke andar aa jaiye Darwaza khula hai

Abhijeet: Par aap hain kahan ? Mujhe dikh kyun nahi rahin

Taarika: Main yahan kitchen mein hun

Abhijeet went to the kitchen and he saw Taarika standing on the stool

Abhijeet: Taarika ji ye aap stool pe khade hoke kya kar rahi hain?

Taarika: Wo dabba nikaalna hai

Abhijeet: Laiye main nikal deta hun..

And as Taarika turned her foot slipped and she was about to fall when Abhijeet held her

**EYELOCK**

_**Waakif toh hue tere dil ki baat se **_

_**Chupaya jise tune kaaynath se **_

_**Waakif toh hue Tere us khayal se **_

_**Chhupaya jise tune apne aap se**_

**Both of them came out of the trance...Abhijeet held her hand and brought her down from the stool .He stood at the stool and took out the box **

Abhijeet: Ye leejiye aapka dabba

Taarika: Thank you

Abhijeet: Wo aapne...koshish ki matlab...

Taarika had tears in her eyes...

Taarika: Main nahi kar sakti...main nahi kar paungi Abhijeet ji...shaayad sehna hi likha hai meri kismat mein

Abhijeet: Ye kya hai Taarika ji aapko koshish toh karni padegi aur himmat toh karni hi padegi... is tarah se bina koshish kiye aap haar nahi maan sakti

Taarika: Kal koshish ki thi lekin...(and she told him the whole story)

Abhijeet: Dekhiye Taarika ji stop crying rona band keejiye aap

**He kept one of his hand on Taarika's shoulder and Taarika again broke into wiped her tears...**

Abhijeet: Rone se koi faayda nahi hai Taarika ji apne liye apne nyaay ke liye aapko khud ladna hoga... Main bhi aapki madat nahi kar sakta

Taarika looked at him

Abhijeet: Mera matlab hai ki jab tak aap khud ki madat nahi karengi Main bhi aapki madat nahi kar paunga main kya bhagwan bhi aapki madat tab hi karenge aap khud koshish karengi please Taarika ji meri baat suniye... Kyunki zulm sehna zulm karne se bhi bada gunah hota hai aur main aapko ye gunah nahi karne dunga... Taarika ji main aapke saath har pal rahunga lekin aapko aapki madat khud karni hogi

**Taarika was still in tears and Abhijeet could feel it .He hugged Taarika**

_**Kahin na kahin teri aankhein **_

_**teri baaten padh rahe hain hum **_

_**Kahin na kahin tere dil mein **_

_**Dhadkano mein dhal rahe hain hum **_

_**Tu har lamha tha mujhse juda **_

_**Chaahe door tha main **_

_**Yaa paas raha **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry guys this would be a short story not of too many chapters Thank you for the reviews**

* * *

**Many Days passed and Abhirika were quite close to each other and also started feeling for each other but never told this to each other ...But Taarika still couldn't develope the corage to oppose Sushant**

**ONE FINE DAY **

**Abhijeet knocked the door**

Abhijeet: Kahan hain Taarika ji

Taarika: Yahan Lawn mein hun Abhijeet ji

Abhijeet moved to the Lawn ...He saw Taarika planting some saplings...

Abhijeet: Arey wah ye paudhe...laga rahi hain aap

Taarika's hand were in mud and she moved her hand on her forehead .Abhijeet smiled and giggled

Taarika: Aap has kyun rahe hain ?

Abhijeet: Nahi wo

He came near her and moved his hand on her forehead and removed the mud

Taarika: Oh...

Abhijeet: Waise mujhe nahi pata tha ki aapko gardening ka shauk hai

Taarika: Shauk toh nahi hai lekin... khayal toh inka rakhna padega na warna murjha jayenge...

Abhijeet: Bilkul theek kaha aapne khayal kisi bhi chiz ka naa rakho toh wo bikhar jata hai

Taarika: Haan

Abhijeet(pointing to a plant ):Ab ye dekhiye na ye paudha toh gaya

Taarika: Matlab ?

Abhijeet: Taarika ji isme keede lag gaye hain

Taarika: Arey ye toh maine dhyan hi nahi diya

Abhijeet: Ye dekhiye khaa khaa ke pura ped kharab kar diya hai inhone...

Taarika: Main dawa laati hun

She brought the medicine...Taarika was about to put it on the plants

Abhijeet: Arey ye kya kar rahi hain aap is tarah se direct daalengi toh jal jayenge ...

Taarika: Toh kya karu ...?

Abhijeet: Wo spray pump hoga aapke paas

Taarika: Haan hai

Abhijeet: Usme paani lekar aaiye aur ye dawa usme daaliye

Taarika did as Abhijeet said

Abhijeet sprayed the medicine on the plants

Abhijeet: Dekha ab bilkul keede nahi khayenge isey...

Taarika: Waqt rehte aapne bata diya warna ye paudha toh...

Abhijeet: Bilkul theek kaha aapne...waqt rehte agar kisi chiz ko kiya jaaye toh hi thik hai...warna waqt beet jaane par samaaj naam ka keeda khaa jayega aapko

Taarika: Jee...

Abhijeet: Waqt rehte kadam nahi uthayengi...himmat nahi karengi toh...galati bhale hi aapki na ho ..zaleel aapko hi hona padega...Meri baat pe dhyaan zarur deejiyega...khair ye sab chhodiye ye bataiye ki ye gardening ke alawa kya shauk hai aapko

Taarika: Ab kahan koi shauk reh gaya hai Shaadi se pehle gaa liya karti thi thoda bahot

Abhijeet: Ab kyun nahi ?

Taarika: Ab kahan Ab toh bhool bhi chuki hun...

Abhijeet: Ye leejiye gaana ek kala hai aur kala koi bhoolta hai kya ?

Taarika: Nahi par ab koi sikhane wala bhi toh nahi...aur Sushant ki wajah se

Abhijeet: Sikhane wala kaise nahi aapke saamne khada hai Sangeet visharad Abhijeet... chaliye ab gaana shuru keejiye ...

Taarika: aap sikhayenge mujhe?

Abhijeet: Kyun nahi chaliye ab gaana shuru keejiye

Taarika: Pehle aap phir main shuru karungi...

Abhijeet: Accha thik hai ...ghar mein koi instrument ...?

Taarika: Haan hai na Taanpura aap hall mein chaliye main leke aati hun

Taarika brought the Taanpura...While Abhijeet sat down

Abhijeet: Ye Taanpura

Taarika(giving it to him): Aap pura le sakte hain

Abhijeet: _Kahan se aaye badra ho _

_Ghulta jaaye kajra _

Taarika:Kahan_ se aaye badra Ghulta jaaye kajra _

(Taarika started remembering all the pains given by Sushant )

Abhijeet:_ Utre megh hiy par chhaye _

Taarika_: Utre megh hiy par chhaye _

Abhijeet_: Nirday jhoonke agan badhaye _

Taarika_:Nirday jhoonke agan badhaye _

Taarika: _Barse hain ankhiyon se saawan roye (started weeping )_

Abhijeet_: Man hai pagla _

Taarika started weeping ...Abhijeet came to her and kept his hand on her shoulder ...and she hugged him

* * *

**IN THE EVENING **

**Sushant came home and he called Taarika **

Sushant: Ye main kya sun raha hun Taarika ?

Taarika: Jee

Sushant pulled her hair and again slapped her and grabbed her cheeks

Sushant: Jee ki bacchi... Maine padosiyon se suna ghar se gaane bajane ki aawaz aa rahi thi...

Taarika: Nahi...wo...main bas

Sushant: Mere jaate hi kya kotha khol liya hai...haan..

Taarika: Nahi wo main bas yun hi thoda sa

Sushant hits her head against the wall

Sushant: Thoda sa ...ye thoda sa kya hota hai...haan...kya hota hai...tune agar phur gaane ki koshish ki na toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga samjhi tu...

Taarika : Haan...

**Sushant saw the Taanpura in the hall he picked it up and threw it outside...**

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Abhijeet knocked the door...and Taarika immediately opened the door **

Abhijeet: Haan Taarika ji aaj kaun sa gaana gayengi aap ?

Taarika: Main koi gaana wana nahi gaungi aap bhi sirf apna kaam keejiye ...(and there were tears in her eyes)

Abhijeet: Samajh gaya...ye toh hadd hoti hai ab kya aap apni marzi se kuchh kar bhi nahi sakti ...Main ye nahi hone dunga...Gaana aapka shauk hai aur aapki iccha bhi...aap gayengi aur zarur gayengi... Kahan hai Taanpura

Taarika: Wo Taanpura...

Abhijeet: Tod diya ...koi baat nahi hum bina Taanpure ke gaayenge...

Taarika: Lekin Abhijeet...

Abhijeet: Taarika meri baat suno...Kab tak rokega Sushant tumhe...main hoon na...(he wiped her tears)

They went to the lawn ...and clouds appeared in the sky

Abhijeet(singing): _Saa dha ni re dha ni re ga ...re sa_

_Chal chal mere sang sang _

_Chal chal mere sang sang _

_Mere dil ki dhadkan mein tu _

_lamha lamha har pal _

_Chal Chal mere sang sang _

_Hai tere bina sab kuchh tanha tanha har pal..._

_Meri jaan-e-ghazal_

_Jaan-e ghazal_

_Jasn-e-ghazal_

**It started raining ..and Abhijeet stood in the lawn he called Taarika... but she signaled that she won't come so he pulled her outside...Taarika was lost in the rain she felt every drop of rain on her body...and Abhijeet smiled seeing her smiling**

Abhijeet: _Mehek uthe hain phool chura kar _

_Rang tere gaalon ka _

(**Taarika looked at Abhijeet and she blushed)**

_Kaali ghata ne jaam piya hai tere do adhron ka _

(**Abhijeet held her hand and she shivered)**

_Aye meri hasin ghazal_

**(He placed his hand on her cheek... and she hugged him )**

_Mehka mehka tera aanchal _

**(He hugged her tightly and she felt the extreme passionate love in being in his arms )**

_Chal chal mere sang sang _

_Chal chal mere sang sang _

(**He picked her in bridal style and brought her to the bedroom)**

_Meri jaan-e-ghazal_

_Jaan-e-ghazal_

_Jaan-e-ghazal_

**He started kissing passionately on her lips and she responded back .She never felt such an emotion. he untied the blouse and kissed her on her neck...Taarika also gave herself completely to Abhijeet... and he made love to her **

* * *

**IN THE EVENING **

**There was a knock on the door and AbhiRika were still in same position...**

**Taarika got up and she was back to senses...**

Taarika: Abhijeet...

Abhijeet got up

Abhijeet: Kya kya hua...?

Taarika: Abhijeet Sushant !

Abhijeet: Aaj dekh hi lera hun main usey ...Aaj ya toh aar hoga ya paar

Taarika: Nahi...Nahi Abhijeet tum chhup jao...please bhagwan ke liye tum chhup jao

Abhijeet: Lekin Taarika wo tumhe...

Taarika: Please Abhijeet main Haath jodti hun tumhare please...is waqt meri baat sun lo please

Abhijeet: Lekin Taarika wo Sushant...

Taarika: Mere liye please

Abhijeet: Wo toh thik hai lekin chhupun kahan

Taarika: Tum store mein chhup jao aur wahin se chale jaana raasta hai pichhe store se ...

Abhijeet: Theek hai

Again someone knocked the door

Taarika: Jao...

**Abhijeet went to the store and hid himself... here Taarika changed the clothes and went outside... and opened the door **

"Arey madam kabse ghanti baja raha hun aap khol kyun nahi rahi thi"

He was a postman

Taarika: Aap

"Courier hai aapka...leejiye sign Keejiye "

Taarika took the courier and signed on it and came inside and opened the store room

Taarika:Abhijeet courier tha ...wo...

She saw in the store room but Abhijeet was not there

Taarika: Lagta hai pichhey ke raaste se chale gaye...

* * *

**Abhirika met each other and this continued for many days they met and the moments they spent with each other were the most precious for both**

**FEW DAYS PASSED**

**Taarika was waiting for Abhijeet ... and finally there was a knock at the door she opened the door **

Taarika: Abhijeet...

**Abhijeet hugged her and kissed her on her forehead...she hugged him more and was again lost in the passionate love ...He kissed her on her lips and she was melting in him...suddenly she felt something and pushed him back**

Abhijeet saw her tensed face

Abhijeet: Kya hua Taarika...

Taarika: Abhijeet... jo kuchh ho raha hai wo galat hai

Abhijeet: Galat... lekin galat kyun Taarika...

Taarika:Main shadishuda hun Abhijeet aur ye sab karke hum Sushant ko dhoka de rahe hain...nahi Abhijeet... ye sab...ye sab galat hai

Abhijeet: Ye sab galat bilkul nahi hai Taarika... tum mujhse aur main tumse pyar karta hun...aur phir ye galat tab hota jab Sushant bhi tumse pyar karta aur tum usey dhoka de rahi hoti...lekin...pyaar toh kya izzat tak nahi karta wo tumhari apne pair ki jooti samajhta hai tumhe ...janwaro sa sulook karta hai tumhare saath ...

Taarika: Lekin phir bhi Abhijeet Galat toh galat hota hai na...

Abhijeet: Sahi galat kya hai ye mujhe nahi pata Taarika... lekin Hum dono ek dusre ko chaahte hain...sach ye hai...aur us Sushant ko saza milni chaiye ye bhi sach hai aur shayad sahi bhi isliye please tumhe himmat karni hogi...aur Sahi Galat ka faisla tumhe khud karna hoga usey uski asli jagah pahonchana hoga ...Dekho Taarika tumhe main 24 ghante deta hun...agar sach me tum mujhe chaahti ho toh in 24 ghanto mein Sushant ko uski asli jagah pahocha do warna bhool jana mujhe humesha ke liye

Taarika: Lekin Abhijeet

Abhijeet left from there


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: o.k guys story is on climax 2nd last chapter of this story...thoda sa dhakka lagega but seh lena**

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**In the night **

**Tarika thought for the whole day and Abhijeet's Words Came to her mind again and again .Sushant came back to home...**

Sushant: Pani garam karne rakh do mere liye

Taarika: Is waqt nahayenge aap ?

Sushant: Tujhe koi pareshani hai ,5 minute ke andar mujhe pani garam nahi mila toh yaad rakhna ...

**After sometime Sushant came to the bathroom and switched off the geyser ...and touched the water **

Sushant(shouts): Taarika

**Taarika came to him **

Taarika: Jee ?

Sushant again grabsher hairs and pulls them

Sushant: Jee ki bacchi ye kya kiya ?

Taarika: Aapne hi toh kaha tha paani garam karne ke liye

Sushant:Paani garam karne ke liye bola tha,garam karke khaulane ke liye nahi

He puts her hand in the water

Sushant: Itna garam paani se tu mujhe jalane chali thi

Taarika:Aah Sushant mera haath jal raha hai na

Sushant: Haath jalega tabhi to tujhe apni galati samajh aayegi

Taarika forcefully got up and gave a tight slap to Sushant

Sushant: Tune mujhe maara teri itni himmat

And he was about to hit Taarika but Taarika held his hand

TaaRika: Chhoone ki koshish bhi mat karna Sushant !...Ab tak main chup chaap tumhari saari harkaten sehen kartu rahi lekin ab nahi ...Garam paani chahiye tha na tumhe haan ...ruko ...

And she took the entire bucket and put over him

Sushant: Aah !

Taarika: Taklif hui naa haan hui na taklif Sushant ...

Sushant:Ye kya pagalpan hai tu ...

Taarika: Ye toh kuchh bhi nahi hai Sushant abhi tumne Mera pagalpan dekha kahan hai ...ye toh kuchh bhi nahi tha ...Pagalpan toh ab dekhoge tum

She took the geyser road and went after Sushant ...Sushant ran from there

Sushant: Pagal ho gayi ho Taarika ye kya kar rahi ho ...

Taarika: Zakhmo ka hisaab le rahi hun

She threw the geyser rod on him

Sushant cried in pain he tried to stop Taarika but today he couldn't

Taarika: Dard hua na Sushant ...mujhe bhi hota tha ...

She brought a iron rod and started beating him

Sushant: Taarika ye tum thik nahi kar rahi ho ...

Taarika: Tum karte they toh wo theek tha haan...maine kiya toh galat

She was inhuman while beating Sushant from every possible thing she could

Sushant: Taarika chhod do mujhe (and he tried to overpower her but couldn't)

Taarika: Main bhi main bhi isi tarah gidgidaya karto thi Sushant ki mujhe chhod do par tumne chhoda nahi na...toh mujhse insaaniyat ki ummeed bhi kaise kar sakte ho tum...Tum mard auraton ko apni pair ki juti samajhkar apna haq jamate ho na ...lekin tum shayad ye bhool jaate ho ki jis aurat mein lakshmi aur Saraswati hoti hai usi aurat mein Durga aur Kaali bhi hoti hai

She took a flower vase

Sushant: Nahi Taarika nahi

Taarika: Isi tarah ke vase se tumne meri 4 maasoom bacchiyon ko maara tha na isi tarah ke vase se ...

Sushant: Nahi Taarika nahi ...mujhe baksh do please Taarika main tumhare pair padta hun

Taarika: Main bhi gidgidayi thi apni bacchiyon ki jaan ke liye ...lekin tumne suni thi meri baat ?Nahi na toh main kyun sunun?...

She was about to break the vase on her head when she heard a voice

" Rukiye Taarika ji inke kiye ki saza ab kanoon inhe dega "

She turned back and saw a police officer

Officer: Le jao isey ...Taarika ji aap humare saath police station chaliye ...aapki report darj karane

Taarika left the vase and started crying

* * *

**3****WEEKS AFTER **

**Abhijeet was along with Taarika in her room **

Abhijeet: Taarika ji ab aapko apna aur bhi zyada dhyan rakhna hoga khaskar tab tak jab tak main nahi aa jata

Taarika: Kya Abhijeet main pregnant hun aur aap jaa rahe hain

Abhijeet:Zaruri nahi hota toh main bilkul nahi jaata

Taarika: Jaldi aane ki koshish keejiye

Abhijeet: Bilkul apni Nidhi bitiya ke liye main aane ki puri koshish karunga

Taarika: Nidhi?...aur beta hua toh

Abhijeet: Toh Karan naam hoga uska

Taarika:Ye accha hai shadi hui nahi humari bacchon ke naam pehle soch liye

Abhijeet: Toh kya hua agar legally shadi register nahi hui toh...ek baar main wapas aa jaun phir karq lenge register...

* * *

**3 MONTHS PASSED **

**3 Months passed but Abhijeet didn't returned .. ..Taarika was very much worried about him...**

Taarika: Kahan chale gaye tum Abhijeet...3 hafte ka bolke gaye they aur 3 mahine ho gaye tum Laut ke nahi aaye ...ek phone ek message tak nahi kiya ...

She was worried and she remembered something

Taarika: Ek baar jab maine Abhijeet ka pata puchha tha toh usne mujhe apna pata diary mein likhke diya tha ..wo pata dhundhti hun

She searched the diary and found the address in it ...

Taarika: 12/24 Karol Bagh New Delhi

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**Taarika left for Delhi ...and found the address on it and knocked the door .A man opened the door **

Taarika : Namaste

Man : Jee namaste aap ?

Taarika: Namaste main Taarika hun,Abhijeet Shrivastava ka ghar yahi hai ?

Man: Jee haan yahi hai main unka chhota bhai Prakash hun

Taarika: Aap apne bhaiyya ko bula denge please ...unko kahiye ki main Taarika hun Mumbai se

Prakash: Jee wo aapse nahi mil sakte

Taarika: Mil nahi sakte kyun ?

Prakash: Unka toh 10 saal pehle hi dehant ho chuka

Taarika: Ye aap kya keh rahe hain ?

Prakash: Ji wahi jo aapne suna 10 saal pehle unka murder ho chuka

Taarika(almost teary and in shock): Ye aap kya keh rahe hain main Abhijeet Shrivastava ki baat kar rahi hun

Prakash: Jee haan main bhi unhi ki baat kar raha hun

Taarika(teary): Aapke paas unki koi photograph hai ?

Prakash: Jee han ek minute

And he brought Abhijeet's photograph

Taarika: Ye Abhijeet hain ?

(It was Abhijeet's photo)

Prakash:Jee yahi Abhijeet bhaiyya hain ...

Taarika: Lekin aisa kaise ho sakta hai Abhijeet toh abhi mere ghar ka kaam kara rahe they unki jaan kaise jaa sakti hai ...10 saal pehle maut...Wo Seahorse pvt ltd mein kaam karte they na ?

Prakash: Haan dekhiye 10 saal pehle unki jaan humare so called Jijaji ne li thi kyunki unhone humari behen Sujata ko bachane ki koshish ki thi ,uska pati uspe atyachar karta tha usey satata tha aur isliye hi Abhijeet bhaiyya uski complaint karma chahte they police mein...lekin is se pehle ki Abhijeet bhaiyya kuchh kar paate sujata ke pati ko pata chal gaya aur usne unhe marwa daala

Taarika: Lekin aisa kaise ho sakta hai 3 mahine pehle wo mere gar aate they uska renovation karne ke liye aise kaise ...

Prakash: Aapko yakin na ho toh Karol bagh police station mein aur unke office mein pata kar leejiye

Taarika took the address and she left from there .She checked the police records and also the office records which mentioned that he was murdered...

Taarika(crying): Ye sab kaise ho sakta hai abhijeet aap ...

She went back to Mumbai and then searched each record with the company whose name was told by Abhijeet for her house renovation

Taarika: K.R.L construction

"Jee haan boliye mam "

Taarika: Kya main aapke ek employe ka record jwan sakti hun darasal unke haathon mein mere ghar ka renovation tha aur wo 3 mahine se yahan kaam pe nahi aaye hain

"Kya naam hai unka '

Taarika: Abhijeet Shrivastava

"Jee is naam ka toh koi employee humare company mein kaam nahi karta "

Taarika: Are you sure,thik se check keejiye please

"jee haan madam is naam ka koi employee humare yahan kaam nahi karta

Taarika: Accha ye bata sakte hain Ki mere ghar ka renovation Sushant naam se registered tha mere ghar ka address(she tells him the address)

"Jee haan ek employe toh humne appoint kiya tha unka naam Pranav Sharma tha,par jis din wo aapke ghar ka renovation karne wale the us din hi unka accident ho gaya tha aur vo toh tabse coma mein hain "

Taarika: Kya aap unka photo mujhe mere no. Pe bhej sakte hain

"Jee bilkul "

Taarika got the pic but it wasn't Abhijeet

Taarika: Ye kaise ho sakta hai Abhijeet ...yahan nahi wahan nahi log kehte hain ki wo mar gaye toh (and she remembered something )

She took a auto and immediately moved to a photo studio

Taarika: Maine 3 mahine pehle aapko kuchh photos develope karne ke liye diye they kya wo hain aapke paas

"arey madam aapki photos kabki taiyyar hain main abhi lata hun"

And the man brought those were some photos which Taarika and Abhijeet clicked together...But when Taarika looked at the developed photos she was shocked to see that in those postures and photos only she was there and Abhijeet wasn't along with him...

Taarika: Ye ye kaise ho sakta hai ...in photos mein Abhijeet mere saath they lekin in developed photos mein toh koi bhi nahi ...sirf main hun

She started crying ...and tears rolled by her cheeks ...as she didn't understood what was happening...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know that it's too short but this is the end of the story ...Hope you like it ...and Thank you for such a good love and support to this story **

* * *

**10 YEARS LATER**

**Taarika was working in the kitchen ...Suddenly a pair of arms was around her neck**

"My super duper momma, jaldi se lunch de do naa mujhe late ho raha hai "

**Taarika smiled and gave her the lunch box**

Taarika: Nidhi apna tiffin pura khatam karke aana aur acche se man lagana padhne mein

Nidhi: O. I am going bye ...

**Taarika started doing her household work ,but Abhijeet's memories were still there in her heart**

_Jo Main Jaanti ki preet kare dukh hoye _

_Toh nagar dhindhora peetti kehti preet na kariyo koi_

_Jo mai jaanti ki man khud bairi hoye _

_Har dagar dhindhora peetti kehti preet na kariyo koi_

* * *

**IN THE DAYTIME **

**Someone rang the opened it and was shocked to see the person **

Taarika: Tum?tum yahan kya kar rahe ho 10 saal baad kya lene aaye ho yahan

"Andar nahi bulaogi ?"

Taarika:Sushant please go away from here badi mushkil se maine apna jeevan sawara hai ab tum meri life mein koi problem khadi mat karna chale jao yahan se

Sushant: Chala jaunga bas Nidhi ko dekh lun phir chala jaunga

Taarika: Nidhi is waqt school gayi hai , Jao yahan se

Sushant: Aa hi jayegi Nidhi ,thodi der rukne do please

Taarika: Dekho Sushant main nahi chahti ki meri beti pe tum jaise gande insaan ka saaya bhi pade isliye tumhari bhalayi isi me hai ki tum bina kisi behes ke chale jao yahan se

Sushant: Itni saari chize bol di lekin ek bhi baar ye nahi puchha ki Sushant tumhe ye kaise pata ki meri koi beti bhi hai aur agar hai toh uska naam Nidhi hai ye tumhe kaise pata ?

**Taarika looked at him in surprise as whatever he said was absolutely true**

Sushant: Nidhi agar beti hui toh yahi naam rakhenge yahi taye hua tha na aur agar beta hua toh Karan..

Taarika: Ye sab baatein ...

Sushant: Sirf tumhare aur Abhijit ke beech hui thi aur Abhijeet ne ya tumne kabhi us baat ka kisi se zikra bhi nahi kiya

Taarika: Abhijeet!

Sushant(Abhijeet): Bilkul sahi pehchana tumne Abhijeet...

Taarika: Tum itne saal kahan they aur ye Sushant...ka chehra...

Sushant(Abhijeet): Tumhe takleef dene waale ko kya sirf 10 saal ki saza milni thi...maar daala usey maine...uske shareer me jaake maine usey maar daala

Taarika looked at him in confusion...

Sushant(Abhijeet): Aise mat Sushant ka hai par main hoon Abhijeet...

Taarika: Nidhi !

Abhijeet: Nidhi Sushant ki beti hai,Yaad karo Taarika jis din maine tumhe apne pyaar aur pati me se kisi ek ko chunne ko kaha tha us din se do din pehle Sushant ne tumhare saath zor zabardasti ki thi, aur isliye main aur nahi seh paaya ki tum Sushant ki harkato ko aur bardasht karo ...aur tumne chuna mujhe lekin humare pyaar ko badhane ke liye ek aur insaan zindagi mein aa gaya wo thi tumhari aur Sushant ki beti jo tumhare garb mein thi...Tumhe meri sacchai pata chali phir bhi tumhe ye lagta raha ki Nidhi meri beti hai aur ek na ek din main lautkar zarur aaunga...Main aa gaya hun Taarika lekin tumhe ye batane ki ab mera intezar mat karna kyunki ye duniya meri nahi isliye baahar jaakar main Sushant ke shareer ko chhod dunga isliye mera intezar mat karna , aur Nidhi ko saari khushiyan dena , Wo sab kuchh dena jo main agar zinda hota toh usey deta ...Khoon bhale hi Sushant ka hai par wo meri beti hai kyunki usey naam mera mila hai...

Taarika: Nahi Abhijeet main tumhe kahin nahi jaane dungi tum mujhe chhodkar kahin nahi jaoge

Abhijeet: Mujhe jaana hi hoga Taarika main yahan nahi ruk sakta

**Taarika was in tears ..she was about to stop him when a bell rang on the opened it and it was Nidhi on the door she straight away came inside and Hugged Taarika ...**

Nidhi: Mumma bahot bhook lagi hai please kuchh do na khaane ko

Sushant(Abhijeet): Nidhi beta

Nidhi: Aap kaun ho

Sushant (Abhijeet): Bas yun samajh lo beta ki main tumhare pita jaisa hun

Nidhi: Hello uncle

**Sushant(Abhijeet) kept his hand on her forehead and and slightly kissed her forehead... and went from there...while Taarika was standing still in a shock**

Nidhi: Mumma uncle gaye ab mujhe khana do na bahot zoron se bhook lagi hai

Taarika: Haan

_Kaash ke yun ho jaave _

_Neend meri khul jaave _

_Aur koi keh de humse _

_Ki sapna tha _

_Ki sapna tha_

_Par ye sach na tha kya jaanu main ki _

_Sapna aur sach kaisa hoye _

_Jo main jaanti ki preet mein pagal hoye _

_Toh dhol Nagada peetti kehti preet na kariyo koi_

**And the scene shifts to a hall where Taarika is on the Dias and reading the last line of a book **

Taarika: Wo aakhri pal tha jab main Abhijeet se "RUBARU" hui thi ...Par kahin na kahin mujhe abhijeet ke hone ka ehsaas ab bhi hai

**And she closed the book Named RUBARU by Taarika **

**And there is a huge round of applause ...and she saw Nidhi showing her thumbs up...and smiling...**

* * *

**END OF THE STORY **


End file.
